


A Blue Streak

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion





	A Blue Streak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/gifts).



Before lasertag, Alexis and her dad tried paintball at home. Once.

Their white outfits were made to get splattered: Dad was going to auction his for charity, Alexis to wear hers for a "societal constructs"-themed community dance production.

The purple smears in her hair were awesome, although kind of sticky.

Her dad laughed at the deadly crimson swath she cut across first edition _Storm_ spines ("How apropoetic!").

The puke-green spray on the kitchen counter -- arrowing at Gram's rendition of casserole -- was too funny.

But gobby orange stymieing her iPod (and three weeks' playlist organization) like bad construction? Game over.


End file.
